Stealthy girls, obnoxious guys, and night swims
by natashatothemoon
Summary: AU GinnyDraco. OOC. Written for a narrative report, made it into a Harry Potter fic. It's really hard to explain so just read. Basically Harry Potter characters are at camp and the sneak out to go to the pool. wrttien from Ginny's p.o.v. review please!


Stealthy Girls, Obnoxious Guys, and Late-Nights Swims

okay, guys this is my first AU, so be nice…review!

Disclaimer: (insert the usual un-witty disclaimer here)

Start:

I lay on the top bed of my bunk-bed, my tight fitting tank top and shorts drenched in sweat, like I just came out of the pool. All of the girls in bunk C7 were like this; hot, sweaty, and totally not tired.

"Come on Luna, we can totally get away with it!" I said as I flipped over the side of my bed and sat down on hers.

"Ugh, fine. If you can get everyone in here to agree I'll do it," said Luna with a smirk on her round face. She probably thought no one would do it. But little did she know that I can be very persuasive when I want to…

Turns out I didn't have to be.

"Okay, who wants to ditch the bunk and go swimming?" I asked loud enough for everyone in the bunk to hear.

Luna sulked as four hands shot up.

-----------------------

I have to admit, it wasn't the smartest idea. But by now I was used to getting in trouble. As for the other girls…well, you see my problem.

Luna was the complete opposite of me; she was the perfect daughter. Never did anything wrong, always did what she was told, and I'm almost positive she's never talked back or got cocky with her parents. She couldn't help it. It was like she was brainwashed or something. Whatever.

Then there was Lavender, who jumped at her own shadow, never spoke more than a few words at a time, and always had a book in her hand.

But I did have Pansy, who never backed down from a challenge. Oh, and Hermione, who was what some would call 'Over Confident'. The weird thing was, no matter how different we were; we all got along famously. Well all of us except Valerie. She was evil, like Corella DeVille evil, where she tries to kill cute puppies for a coat or two. Except, Valerie steals your clothes while you're in the shower and makes you run past the boys cabins' in nothing but a towel. Yeah, EVIL.

Much to Luna's dismay, ("Can't we just _ask_ the counselors if we can go swimming…?"), we got on our suits and grabbed our towels.

"Okay, now, they don't have counselors in the kids' bunks, but they do have the counselors' bunk placed so if you want to get anywhere, you have to pass it. Meaning, when we do, we have to be absolutely silent. Harm no twig, and step on _nothing_. Got it?"

After a round of quiet "yes", we headed out of the bunk. The air was warm and sticky, like one of those Cinnabuns at the mall.

When we were a good fifteen feet from the counselors' bunk, I walked in front of them and held up my hands for them to stop.

"Alright," I whispered, "remember to be _silent._ If we get caught, I'll take the blame and you guys run, got it?"

They all nodded except Valerie who just gave me a dirty look and stepped in front of me. I rolled my eyes as I carefully stepped over a twig and put my foot down on a clean spot of dirt.

We were directly in front of the counselors' bunk when I heard it;

"SNAP!"

I whipped my head around to look at the group but they were all glaring in front of me.

_'Valerie,__' _I gritted my teeth and turned to yell at her for her stupidity when a light in the counselors bunk went on.

"Over here!" called Pansy pointing to the huge trash cans behind the bunk house.

"Inside them?!" Valerie asked, looking disgusted.

"You're one to complain! It's your fault we have to hide in them anyway, so shut up and get in the bin," Pavarti said, annoyed. She turned on her heal and hopped into a can on her left.

I quickly got in the bin with Pavarti and Luna. It. Was. _Nasty_; and it smelled worse than the cafeteria food. Probably because it _was_ the cafeteria food, just gone bad.

I looked over at Pavarti and Luna. Pavarti had her eyes closed and had her hand over her mouth, and Luna had turned a delicate shade of green.

"I think I heard something over here!" said a woman's voice. I could hear footsteps getting closer and I held my breath.

"Well whatever it was, it's gone. It was probably just some animal or something. Can we go back inside now?" said a guy's voice.

I heard the footsteps getting fainter, but I didn't give the signal until I heard the door slam. I peeked out of the trash can to make sure it was safe.

"All clear!" I whisper-screamed, loud enough for the girls to hear.

We got out of the trash cans, taking care to shut the lids with as little noise as possible.

When, everyone was out I told them to walk in my footprints, just in case. This time, we made it with no problems.

"Okay, now let's get the guys and it's off to the pool," I said, heading for their bunk.

"Whoa, back up, the guys? You failed to mention that, Ginny!" Luna said whipping around to face me.

"Are you sure I didn't? I remember telling you," I lied. It was hard enough to get her to come _without_ the guys, but _with_ them? She'd of never come.

Actually, I was pretty sure no one would've, save me, Lavender, (yes, Lavender. she strangely good at making guy-friends), and Pansy. The other three…well, probably not.

"Come on guys, we've gotten this far, and it's too late to turn back now!" Pansy told them, standing up straighter.

"She's right," Lavender said, moving up to stand beside me. "Let's go."

I strode up to the door and knocked softly. Someone fake-sneezed and I rolled my eyes and said, "Harry Potter took Kitty-Pedro, my pet Dinosaur." There was a low laugh, then shuffling feet. The door swung open to reveal six guys in their swimming trunks.

"What took you so long? You told me you guys would be here at ten to three," Draco asked me, leaning on the door frame.

"Well, we had to hide in the trash…don't ask," I said as he shot me a curious look. "Is everyone ready? We've already wasted, like, twenty minutes," I said grabbing Neville's arm and looking at his watch.

"Yeah, I've got the map too, so it should take us like…five minutes, tops, to get to the pool." Draco smiled proudly holding up the trail map.

"Excellent! Okay, all ready? Good, let's go," I said without waiting for an answer. They all nodded and we sprinted for the pool. Hermione, Harry, and me got their first. I held up my hands for them to stop.

"Today," I declared, "today we make history. This is so much more than just breaking the rules, or being sneaky. We've set new boundaries, new goals. People are going to think of us as…" I smiled, searching for the right word.

"Legends." Hermione said, stepping in for me. She looked back at me as if to see if it was ok if she finished my speech. I stepped back and smiled.

"We are the new rulers of camp." Hermione continued. "Even the older teens will look up to us. Some people will think were crazy, but were just as crazy as those people who climb insanely high mountains. And when you're the first to climb a new mountain, they name it after you."

I fought the urge to roll my eyes, and instead, smiled. She took that from her favorite movie, "Stick It".

"Now stop boring us with your speeches and let's go swimming!" Luna cheered, and so did everyone else. She giggled as they put her on their shoulders and dumped her in the pool. I laughed for real this time. I knew Luna needed this. Her whole life was about structure and rules. Sure, that's all good, but too much of it isn't. I don't mean she should be like me, and have _none_ of those things, but a little fun will never hurt anyone.

"You coming?" Draco asked me.

"You first," I said as I pushed him in the pool, and then dived in myself.

AHHH! The cool water felt so good after walking around in this heat. When I resurfaced, everyone was in the water. Pansy had picked the lock on the shed with her bobby pin so we had all the rafts, noodles, and beach balls we wanted.

Draco swam over to where I was floating and grabbed my arm, leading me a little bit away from the pool.

"What is it?" I asked.

"This," he replied as he cupped my head in his hands and kissed my gently. I kissed him back with the same intensity as him. I finally pulled away on account of I couldn't breathe.

After a good hour of swimming we went back to our bunks, no problem. We got what felt like ten minutes of sleep, before we were being woken up for breakfast. When we finished we had to go back to our bunks and pack. I threw all of my clothes and junk into my duffle bag. After I was done packing I waited for Luna to finish so we could walk down to the lounge, (where our parents were waiting to take us home), together.

"Ready?" I asked blinking back tears. Who knows if I would ever see these people again?

"Yeah," she said in a choked voice like my own. "Here," she handed me a piece of paper with her e-mail address, Aim, ext. I wrote down mine for her and we headed down to the lounge.

When we got there, both of us got more slips of paper with e-mails and sorts. I hugged everyone goodbye, not even trying to hide the tears in my eyes anymore. Luna gave me one last hug before her mom pulled her to the car. When my own mother came to pick me up, I hugged everybody one last time before getting in the car and looking back at the place I had called home for the summer.

----------------------

I sat with my head propped up on the car window, the paper from Luna still clutched in my hand, the tears still evident on my face. I looked at the paper again, and noticed there was something on the back. I flipped it over and read:

**Dear Ginny**

**I hope you come back to camp next year; I had so much fun with you. **

**I'll miss you,**

**Draco**

**(P.S.**** Next time, I say we play paint ball. I'm pretty good at it. That is, if there is a next time.)**

_"Oh, yes," _I thought. _"There will most defiantly be a next time."_

FIN


End file.
